Fire Walk With Me
by allergic2stupid
Summary: In the days before Marco's death, something was terribly wrong. What was it? Let me take you to a town where you can get damn good coffee and cherry pie. And a town where no one is innocent. Based on Twin Peaks. Marcocentric. Slash. READ AND REVIEW! COMPL
1. Enter, Joseph Banks

**Title: **Fire Walk With Me

**Author: **allergic2stupid

**Catagory: **Degrassi

**Genre: **Drama

**Rating: **Teen, I suppose. It's not for the faint of heart.

**Warning: **LOTS...

**Summary:** Introduction...

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimers are against my religion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A motel room...

Smooth, easy jazz...

The glowing blue light of a television, void of reception...

A crash...

A scream...

"AH! No!"...

Thud...

The sound of something hard smashing through something fragile...

Silence...

A body wrapped in plastic floats across a creek...

Joseph Banks...


	2. One year later, Who's Bob?

**ONE YEAR LATER**

**DAY 1**

Marco walked along a sidewalk, books in hand, 7:45 am, he smiles to himself. As he comes to the home of his best friend he calls to her, "Ellie?...Ellie?..." She opens the door and replies, "Just a minute, Marco," as she turns to pick up her books and join her gentle-faced friend.

They arrived at school, punctually, with minutes to spare. On Ellie as they continue down the hall, A cool Sean snaps his fingers ala Dylan for Ellie to come to him. Without missing a beat Ellie changes directions. Sean has to hustle to catch up with her. He putt his arm around Ellie and said, "That's why you need a real man, Babe, you're tough to handle."

"And you're the real man?" She retorts with a smirk and walks away.

They continue on until they part ways. Marco makes his way twards the boy's bathroom. Marco ducks into a stall and for a quick hit of cocaine. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small platic bag of white power. He opens it and lifts a snuff spoon to his left nostril and discreetly snorts and the school bell rang simultaneously. He wipes his nose and exited the stall.

Later, 3pm, to be presice, Marco enters the boiler room in the Degrassi High basement, wearing only a white towel around his waist from phys. ed, where he meets James Hurley, leaning against the wall waiting for him. His chizzled face and doe-eyes echoed a latter day James Dean, after whom his mother named him.

Dylan Michaelchuk saunters into school - late as usual. He doesn't play hockey anymore. He isn't the sweet faced jock everyone knew. He'd changed. He'd changed because of Marco. The corridor is empty. Everyone else is in class. He walks to Marco's class president portrait in the trophy case. Kisses the glass protecting it.

"Hey baby..."

James looked into Marco's eyes sincerly, "But it does matter. We're in love."

Uneffected marco says, "James, you don't know what you are talking about. Quit trying to hold on so tight. I'm gone... long gone like a turkey in the corn."

"You're not a turkey. A turkey is one of the dumbest birds on earth." James replied.

Marco tried to joke, but didn't look into his eyes because he knew his own were welling up with tears. "gobble...gobble, gobble." He looked up with watery eyes and a half smile. He smiles. Marco kisses him and he responds. "Don't ever leave, Marco, ever. I'll never leave you." Marco moves into him. An utterly and forever hopeless embrace. His eyes full of hope and Marco's empty. He pulls him to the floor to make love.

A bell rings and, after a moment, students and teachers start to move out. Dylan catches up with Marco and Ellie. "Hey! Where were you for the last hour? I've been lookin' for you!" His eyes angry.

"I was right behind you, but you're too dumb to turn around." laughing with Ellie, "If he turned around he might get dizzy." Dylan grabs him roughly and spins him around. Students stop and stare. Dylan, very angry now, "I'M NOT KIDDIN'. WHERE WERE YOU? WHO WERE YOU WITH?"

"Get lost Dylan!" Marco said deffensively.

Dylan catches his game, "Oh, yeah? You'll be callin' soon and maybe I'm not gonna be there."

Marco, very smooth, cooing, "Oh, come on, sweetie... give me one of your smiles." He knew what to do, "Come on..."

Dylan can't hold onto his anger. Slowly a huge smile spreads across his face. "Love ya, Babe." he points and walks away grinning.

Back at the Nash residence, Marco and Ellie lay on seperate couches staring at the ceiling.

"Are you going to see James tonight?" Ellie asked.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in who I am going to see at night? Nighttime is my time."

"You're telling me, only because you never let me in on any of it..." Ellie protests, "you're not going to see Dylan, are you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh god, Marco."

"Well, why not?"

"Because Bobby is a loser, you said so yourself," she explained, "He's a goon." Ellie sighs to herself. "James is the one," she continues, getting very dreamy, "He loves you with that ever-lasting love... "true love".

Marco looks at Ellie. "Yes, James is very sweet. Why don't you get out your violin, Ellie?"

"Sweet? God, he's gorgeous!"

"Yes, James is very sweet... and very gorgeous." Marco said dryly.

Ellie drifts off. "I wonder if Sean could ever write a poem?" Marco laughs. She continues, "Do you think that if you were falling in space you would slow down after a while or go faster and faster?"

Marco's expression turns cold, "Faster and faster. For a long time you wouldn't feel anything. Then you would burst into fire... forever. And the angels wouldn't help you. Because they've all gone away.

Ellie studies her friend and thinks about what he had said.

Marco returns home, no one seemed to be home. "Mom... Mom?" No answer - he headed up to his room, under the ceiling fan to the stairs. Marco came into his room and dropped his books on his bed. He went to the window and opened it - took a package of cigarettes out, pulled one out and lit it. He went to his "public" diary which he kept on his desk. He opened it to page one took out a packet full of cocaine and, like a pro, he took a snort. Then another. And then a big sigh of relief. Then he moved to his "private" diary behind his dresser - gets a pen, ready to write and starts to freak out. Pages are missing. First, he discovers one, then more. Marco panics, dropping his cocaine onto the bed and taking his private diary, he sprints from the room.

Marco skids up outside the apartment of his therapist, Harold, who was an agoraphobic. Then backs the car up to a darker, more enclosed area amongst some trees. Cautiously, he gets out of the car and then hurries to Harold's door.

He answers, "Marco?"

Marco rushes past him to the sofa, opening the book for him to see, "My secret diary. There are pages missing!"

"Who would do that?"

"Bob."

"But Bob isn't real."

"The pages are gone, Harold, that's real!"

"Maybe..." Harold tried to reason but Marco cut him off, "Bob is real. He's been "having" me since I was 12." Stunned, Harold doesn't know what to do. "The diary was hidden too well. He's the only one who could know where it was. He's getting to know me, now. He's real. He speaks to me."

"What does Bob say?" Harold croaked, to shocked for words.

Marco whispered, "He wants to be me... or he will kill me.

"No... No..."

Marco retorts, strangely, "Oh, yes... yes..." He starts towards him, frightening Harold.

"What? Please!" Marco allowed the feeling of Bob to come over him and he began to scream. Harold stepped back, but Marco grabbed him. To his face with a horrifying expression on his.

"FIRE WALK WITH ME!" He buried himself on his shoulder and cried. "You have to hide the diary, Harold. You made me write it all down. He doesn't know about you. You'll be safe..." he stared at Harold and his eyes widened, terrified with suspicion. "You're not Bob are you, Harold? If you are, you can kill me right now. Kill me right now, if you are."

"Marco, no, I'm not. I'm not Bob," Harold began to shake and cry, "Marco. I wish I could help you." He held him.

"I hate him, I hate it. Sometimes I love it. But now I'm afraid. I am so afraid."

"But you're strong Marco... so much stronger than I... How can I help you? I can't. I can't even go outside." Marco reaches up and tenderly touches his cheek. "What about James? Can't James help you? You two are so in love."

Marco saied flatly, "He's in love with a guy who's dead." He handed him the diary, "It is dangerous for you to have it. I'm sorry."

Harold, thinking only of his helpless patient "I'm so sorry, Marco." He pulled his doctor twards him and kissed his forehead. "I don't know when I can come back. Maybe never." Marco slowly went out the door. Harold could only watch.


	3. He can't be

**THE KILLER WILL STRIKE AGAIN**

**DAY 1: 2nd half**

Special Agent Dale Cooper sat with his superior, Albert, trying to convince him whoever killed Joseph Banks will strike again.

Albert looked at him like he was crazy, "You said, "Joseph Banks", so you think something is going on somewhere in the world right now that is connected with his murder?"

"Yes. Either right now or right when I thought of it. The name and memory of Joseph Banks is haunting me. Lately, I have been filled with a knowingness that the murderer will strike again. Because it is only a feeling, I am powerless to stop it. And another thing, Albert, when the next murder happens you will help me solve it."

Albert challenged him, "Let's test it for the record. Will the next victim be a man or a woman?"

"A man."

"What color hair will he have?"

"Dark brown."

It was too vague, "Tell me some other things about him."

"He's in high school. He's sexually active. He's on drugs. He's crying out for some help."

Angerly, Albert replaied, "You're describing half the high school boys in America! What is he doing right now?"

Cooper closed his eyes to see a mental picture, "He is preparing a great abundance of food..." Albert lets go a small laugh of disbelief and shakes his head in exasperation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marco came out of the kitchen of The Dot, stacking some of his "Meals on Wheels" on the counter. Shelly was ringing someone out, handing back their change. "Shelly, would you give Marco a quick hand with the "Meals on Wheels"?" The manager said.

"I'm kind of busy."

"You're not busy, sweetheart, now go." With a little squeeze of the hand and a gentle shove, the manager moves Shelly towards Marco who was at the end of the counter. Shelly gathered up a pile of the dinners and took them out to the "Meals on Wheels" car. Shelly loaded her stuff in the back. She returned to the diner and Marco followed doing the same. As Marco placed his dinners in the back something caught his eye and he turned. Mrs. Tremond and her grandson are standing in the parking lot staring at Marco. Mrs. Tremond waved to Marco to come over. When marco came to them Mrs. Tremond held out a framed picture.

"This would look nice on your wall." She handed Marco the picture. He looked at it, puzzled. It is a picture of a room with flowered wallpaper and a dark doorway in its corner. Marco's study of it was interrupted by the grandson.

"The man behind the mask is looking for a book with pages torn out. He's walking towards the hiding place. He's moving under the fan now."

Shelly came out of the Diner with another load of meals. Marco turned back to her and then back to the Tremonds, who are walking away from him and are farther away than they realistically would be. Marco went to Shelly in a panic. "Shelly, I can't do the "Meals on Wheels" today. I just can't!"

"Okay." Marco ran off. Shelly put her load into the car as she watched Marco.

Marco slowly crossed his front yard and entered the house. Marco came in the front door still holding the picture. He crossed through the dining room. Marco moved ever so slowly up the stairs - the fan still and silent above her. _"he's under the fan now..."_ At the top of the stairs, he stopped and stared at his bedroom door. His whole body shook with fear. His hand went out in front of him. He touched his bedroom door and inched it open. The opening of the door revealed more and more of his room. Suddenly it reveals Bob standing in her room at her dresser. He looked dirty and evil, but all too familiar. He had pulled the dresser away from the wall looking for something. He is frozen. Smiling at Marco. With a scream, Marco bolted from his room.Marco raced out of the house still holding Tremond's picture. Marco ran across two yards to a large tree and fell to his knees, crying. He looks up and sees his father come out the front door of his house. He watched him cross to his car and drive away. Marco said in a frantic whisper, "What? It can't be... It can't be him... no... no..." Marco was coming apart, sobbing. "No no no no no! It's not him! it's not! It's not him! NOO!"

Marco ran down the sidewalk to Ellie's. Ellie answered the door. Marco stands there out of breath and sobbing. "Marco?"

"Ellie, are you my best friend?"

"Of course..." Marco dove toward Ellie and into a hug. "What is it Marco? What's wrong?" They move indoors. Marco never told her what happened.

Marco came in the door of his house after an hour and there was Luigi, his father, at the dining room table ready for dinner." Luigi sees him.

"Hi, honey, how's Ellie?"

"Fine."

"School?"

"...school's fine..."

"Sit down... sit down... Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

Marco plopped into his seat. His father glared at him like he sat into a bear trap."You didn't wash your hands before you sat down for dinner did you? Let me see."

"Dad..."

"Your hands are filthy... look, there is dirt way under this fingernail" Norma, Marco's mother, cigarette draped from her lips, delivered some mashed potatoes to the table. "Luigi, what are you doing?"

"Look at this finger here."

"Luigi..." She tried to reason, knowing something wasn't right.

"Marco didn't wash his hands before dinner." He noticed the half heart necklace around his neck, one he gave the other half to James. "And look at this..." He reached for it."Oh, is this from a lover?" Marco had no response. "Did you get this from your lover?"

"They don't call them 'lovers' in high school, Luigi."

"Dylan didn't give you this?"

"How would you know if Dylan didn't give him that?" Luigi paid his wife no attention.

He starts pinching Marco's cheek. Marco's face was a mixture of disbelief and utter terror. "Did Dylan give you that or is there someone new?"

Norma had enough, but what could she do? "Luigi leave him alone... he doesn't like that. Stop it."

"How do you know what he doesn't like?" He yelled.

"Oh, Luigi, sit down and eat you dinner."

"Oh, I'll sit down, but none of us are going to start eating till Marco goes and washes his hands." Luigi sat stoically.

As Marco washed his hands, he stared at his reflection. Terrified.


	4. Ellie finds out

A/N: Ooooookay, my dear readers, I know some of you are confused, but bare with me. Hopefully, this will make sense by the end. So...to catch you up, so far, there's obviously something mentally wrong with Marco. Marco thinks this guy, Bob, has been coming into his room since he was 12, and having sex with him. But is Bob real? Who could have torn out the pages in his private diary? Sometimes, children make up senarios on their own to cope with tramatic events, could Marco have made up and entire person? Hmmmmm...Who IS Bob? Oh...and Marco is also addicted to cocaine. So, hope that cleared you up so far, haha. Again, bare with me.

**The dream and 'Why do you do it?'**

**DAY: 1, night**

That night Marco entered REM sleep. He began to dream...

_Mrs. Tremond's picture... As if by magic, we suddenly begin to move into the picture - into the room in the picture and thru the dark doorway in the room in the picture. On the other side of the dark doorway there is another room. Mrs. Tremond is standing in that room. She is beckoning us towards her and beyond her thru yet another doorway. We move thru the second doorway and on the other side of that doorway there is another room. Mrs. Tremond's grandson is standing in that room. He is holding his hands above him as if he is grasping an imaginary glass ball. As we move towards the space between his hands a ring of fire appears there and we move thru that into... a red room. A midget walks into the red room to a table, he is 'The man from another place'. A ring lies upon the table. Agent Cooper is there. The Man From Another Place turns toward Cooper. The little man says, "Is it future? Or is it past?... Do you know who I am?... I am the Arm... And I sound like this..." The Man From Another Place puts his hand in front of his lips and makes an Indian Whooping sound. The Man From Another Place picks up the ring and moves it very close to us. We recognize it as Joseph Banks' ring. The symbols on the ring are identical to the symbols of Owl Cave. Cooper seems concerned. Agent Cooper warns "Don't take the ring... Marco, don't take the ring."_

Marco, in a somnambular state is half awakened by a noise, tried to move his left arm, but it had fallen asleep. He moved it with his right arm. He turned to his left to discover Felix Polaski lying in bed with him. Felix had blood around his mouth. He tried to raise himself and strained to speak. "My name is Felix. I've been with Marco and Dale. The good Dale is in the lodge and he can't leave. Write it in your diary." Marco's mother called his name. The sound was distant and mournful. Marco looked towards his door then turned back to Felix but he was gone. Filled with fear he looks down and in her hand is Joseph Banks' ring. He SCREAMS. Again, his attention was drawn to his door and his mother's distant call. Still holding the ring he got out of bed and went to her door and slowly opened it. It was dark on the other side of the door. In the doorway Marco got a strange feeling in back of him and turned to look at Mrs. Tremond's picture. There in the picture is Marco (himself) in the doorway looked back into the darkened rooms where Mrs. Tremond and her grandson were. Marco was in the picture. In the picture Marco turned around in the doorway of the picture and looks down at his room. He wakes up from her dream. Trying to clear his head. Looks at the photo and nothing is there -- looks like the day before. He looks in his hand and the ring is gone. Marco gets out of bed and goes to Mrs. Tremond's picture hanging on the wall. He stares at it. He slowly takes it off the wall and places it in the trash. Trembling he does two lines of cocaine.

**SATURDAY - FIVE DAYS BEFORE**

James comes by on his bike. He beeps out a signal on the bike's horn. After a beat Marco runs out to him.

"Where were you last night? We were supposed to get together. You didn't show up." James looked caringly into Marco's eyes.

"You were supposed to show up. Maybe I wasn't." Marco was cold.

"We were supposed to be together."

"How can I be together if I'm not together?"

"You're on somethin' again, aren't you?"

"James..."

"When am I going to see you?"

Luigi comes out the door of the house. Looks at Marco and James. Marco can feel him staring. "I gotta go." James just looks at him then guns his bike and roars away. Marco walks back to the front door where his father stands. "Who was that?"

"A friend from school."

"A special friend?" Marco looks at his Dad, eyeball to eyeball for a moment. Then he walks past him to the stairs.

Later that night...

Marco is having a quick shot from the family liquor cabinet. A knock on the door. Marco pulls a jacket on and goes to the door. Opens it and sees Ellie. Ellie looks at her coat. "Where are you going?"

"No place, fast." a warning, "And you're not coming."

"Come on, Marco. I'm your best friend, remember?" They move back into the living room.

Marco, in front of the bar with his back turned to Ellie. "Marco...aren't you going to fix me a drink?" Marco shot her a look. "Where are the Cookies?"

"You mean Fred and Ginger?"

"Dancing..." Ellie looks around at all the ashtrays filled to the brim with butts. "If I had a nickel for every cigarette your mom smoked, I'd be dead." Ellie smiles. Marco doesn't. "Gotta go, Ellie. I'll call you tomorrow". Marco leaves the house.

Marco parks his car and gets out. At the entrance to the Roadhouse he meets a woman, who seems to be waiting for him. She steps close to Marco.

"When this kind of fire starts. it is very hard to put out." The woman touches him. Her hand is cooling on Marco's head. Marco moves in behind it. Pushing the cool hand into his face and forehead. "The tender bows of innocence burn first and the wind rises - then all goodness is in jeopardy." They look into each other's eyes. The woman turns and leaves.

Marco enters the Roadhouse and the usual gang is there. On stage a singer, bathingi n blue light sings. As Marco watches the singer he sits down at a table in a darkened corner. His eyes fill with tears and when the singer chims with "How can a heart that's filled with love start to cry?" He looks to the other end of the bar and Ellie sits there. She had followed him. She will now know what Marco does at night. He looses his tears. He takes a moment to sob. He composes himself and lights a cigarette. Marco comes to makes eye contact with Jacques Renault who is behind the bar. Jacques nods to Marco, and Marco gives him the 'Okay'. Then Jacques nods to a couple of burly guys who come over to Marco with drinks. One of them slides him a fifty with a packet of cocaine inside. He looks at the money, "So you wanna fuck the class president, huh?"

They laugh,

"Let's go around the world, babe."

Marco looked at the money, "This isn't going to get you to Walla-Walla." They all take a drink.

"You do go all the way, don't you, little boy?"

"Sooner or later..." Marco reaches below the table grabbing him hard by the balls. "You willing to go all the way? HUH? You wanna do it to me? All the way for me means all the way - DEAD." The trucker turns a couple of shades towards white.

Ellie comes to Marco's table. She knows whats going to go down, and if Marco does, she decides she will follow him. He's her best friend. "Let's boogie."

Marco looks at her, "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

The trucker says to Ellie, "You part of the deal?"

Marco, answering for her, "No, she isn't." Marco and Ellie stare at each other. He looks at Ellie, in her eyes. She's dead serious. For Ellie's benefit, Marco turns and gives a big, juicy French kiss to one of the truckers. "What was your name again?"

"Buck."

"Buck, that was really nice." He looks over to Ellie. Ellie grabs Buck's buddy, Tommy, and gives him the same type kiss. Marco, very serious, "All right, Ellie. Let's go."

After hours of driving, the group enters a large room with the filthiest wall to wall carpet imaginable. In the back corner is a small stage. On it a three piece hell-metal band is building up toward oblivion. The lead singer is dressed in a buffalo skin complete with at least half the buffalo head and horns. He wears spray painted, day glow orange cowboy boots. Some half dressed boys and men are dancing to the band. In darkened corners away from the stage other groups are racing the band to oblivion. Marco leans over to Ellie noticing her shocked look. "Don't expect a turkey dog in here." They laugh

Jacques Renault comes up to the group. "Hey, slow pokes, guess what? There's no tomorrow!" He grabs Marco up and gives her a big, sloppy wet kiss. "Baby, you know why? Cause it'll never get here."

"Hey, Jacques..."

"I'm not "Jacques". I am the Great Went!" He's smashed, but Marco plays along, "I am The Muffin."

"And what a muffin you got." The two truckers laugh with Jacques. He mimes a gun with his right hand and pointing it to his forehead pulls the trigger with a weak, slack cheeked puff sound. Jacques slurred words, "I am as blank as a fart." They all laugh again, passing around beers. Buck secretly drops a red depth charge into Ellie's beer. Marco looks at Ellie and smiles, "Chug-a-lug, Ellie." As the cowboys gather around and begin to chant, both Marco and Ellie chug down their drinks. They finish and Marco smiles and pushes Ellie out onto the dance floor. They start to dance expertly and smile at each other. Soon Buck and Tommy cut in separating the two. Buck dances Marco over to another of his buddies. The two of them start to unbutton Marco's jacket as they dance. The hell-metal band kicks into high gear. In the pulsating red and blue light Ellie sees Marco now topless dancing and kissing with Buck and his friend.

Ellie stops. The room starts to spin. A completely stoned Ellie is being danced around by Tommy, who is falling in love with her. Through some dancing legs and feet she spots Marco's shirt on the floor. Teetering she leans over, picks up the shirt, and ties it around her waist.

Felix Pulaski, flying high, makes his way through the crowd to Marco. They spot each other and give each other a hug. "Haven't seen you since I was thrown out of One Eyed Jacks." Marco says.

Felix, trying to focus on Marco, "What else did we do together?" Marco shakes his head, "Oh, I remember..." Jacques comes up to them. "Hey! The party twins. My high school sandwich. Let's put some meat inside..." The three of them move around together. Felix chimes in "He's been dead a year."

"Yeah? Who?" Jacques says.

"Joseph..."

It gets Maro's attention, "Joseph Banks? Yeah, a whole year."

"Yeah, he was going to get rich... he was blackmailing somebody..."

Jacques says, "That's right. He called me. He even asked me what your fathers looked like..."

Marco jolted, "What? He asked about my father?"

Changing the subject, Jacques says, "Speaking of sandwiches... I think Dylan was arranging something for you..." Marco gets the idea "Speaking of arrangements... Why don't you two come up to the cabin this week? Leo and I know that Santy Claus is coming to town... Thursday." Marco, Felix, and Jacques sway with distorted smiles. Felix and Marco move with Buck to a table. Marco snaps his finger and points downward to Buck. Felix say, "Here we go again. Like we're back at One Eyed Jacks." Marco smiling, "Oh, god. It sure is." Felix looks over Marco's shoulder. "Shit, is that Ellie Nash?"

Marco looks across the rug through dancing legs and sees Ellie's head tilted way back with some new cowboy on top of her. Seeing Ellie, his face twists in horror. He hears Bobs voice "SEE WHAT WE CAN DO TO ELLIE?" Marco screams. "NO! GOD, NO..." Marco stumbles and runs to Ellie grabbing Jacques on the way. "Get her out of here... get her out." He doesn't seem to be listening. "JACQUES..." Marco falls full of panic to Ellie. "Ellie, what are you doing?" Rips his shirt off her waist. Ellie is completely gone. Marco shakes her and screams into her face. "Don't ever wear my stuff, don't ever wear my stuff. Never!" Ellie says, mumbling "Okay, I won't wear your stuff... Why can't I wear your stuff?"

"Jacques, help me get her home. NOW!" Jacques lifts Ellie up and Marco follows Jacques and Ellie out. Ellie continues to mumble. "I won't wear your stuff." then laughing, "I promise." Marco, crying, holding Ellie's hand, "Not you, Ellie, not you!"


	5. The next morning

**SUNDAY - FOUR DAYS BEFORE**

Ellie and Marco sit across from one another on her couch. " I can't remember anything about last night. Is there something I should remember?"

"No, you should forget about last night".

"Marco, I am your friend."

"I know you are and you don't have to do anything crazy to prove it."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No."

"I feel so bad. I had nightmares all night long." she studies her friend, "They all knew you at that place..."

"What can I tell you?"

"How did the car get back here?"

"WE got it back, that's all."

"How did I get in the house? How did I get into my bed?"

"I can't help you there."

"Was I wearing something of yours and you got mad at me?"

"All my things have me in them. I don't want you to be like me."

"But I love you, Marco."

"And I love you, too. But don't wear my stuff."

Ellie says after a beat with tears in her eyes, "Why do you do it, Marco?" She pleads for an answer.

Marco starts to cry too, he shakes his head "...Cause I like it."

They hug for a long while and didn't notice Mr. Del Rossi had let himself him. He looks at them and smiles...

_**Flashback...**_

Luigi see's Marco and Felix talking on a bed, scantly clad...

_**Flashback ends...**_

Luigi looking at the friends. "Excuse me, son..." Marco turns to him with a start. "We're late to meet Mom for breakfast."

"Catch you later." Marco says. Marco and his father leave. Marco and Luigi drive along. Luigi becomes preoccupied with something in his rear view mirror. Marco turns to see a car erratically coming up behind them. Luigi slows down and stops for a red light at Sparkwood and Twenty One. In front of them is a huge logging truck. Marco smells something. "Dad, is the engine on fire? Something is burning." Luigi turns and gives him a look. The car that was tailing them races around them, races around the logging truck, and comes back around stopping on Luigi's side of the car. Luigi spots Gerard, a one armed man who seemed to "know" things, behind the wheel - sweating like crazy. Marco's nose scruntches, the smell gets stronger, "Something is burning...!" Luigi starts to rev his engine while holding the brake with his left foot. " It's the engine."

Gerard screams what seems to be jibberish but Marco knew him. He knew him from his dreams. "You stole the corn. I had it canned above the store!" Luigi is panicked. The car is slowly screeching towards the large lumber truck in front of them. Gerard souts at Marco "The look on his face when it was opened. There was a closeness. Like the formica table top." The car is now smoking and making a horrendous sound. Gerard continues to yell, but we can barely hear it."The thread will be torn, Mr. Del Rossi, the thread will be torn!"

Luigi turns to Marco. Sweat pours from his forehead. While Luigi is turned away, Gerard holds up his hand with a ring on the little finger. Joseph Banks' ring. He is shouting over the engine noise and the horn which Luigi has begun to blow frantically. "It's him. It's your father!" Marco can't make this out over the noise. The light turns green. Gerard takes off away from them. As soon as the logging truck moves Luigi lets go of the brake and the car flies into a service station on their right. Everyone around there has been watching a commotion on a Sunday afternoon. "DAD!... What was that all about? Who was that?"

A young mechanic runs up to their car. "Mr., Mr., you shouldn't do that to your engine. You ought to take it easy, Mr., you're going to burn your engine out."

"What the hell was all that? Why doesn't someone do something about all of this. My god, that guy came out of nowhere. He was harassing my son." Luigi stares at Marco trying to compose himself. " Dad, are you all right?"

_**Flashback...**_

****The Title "Fleshworld" on a magazine. In the magazine we see Luigi find a picture of Joseph Banks. He whispers. "Joseph Banks. You look so much like my Marco." Luigi dials the phone.

Luigi, On top of Joseph in bed. All whispers. "When's the next business trip, big fella?"

"Soon. How about next time we party with those boyfriends you told me about?"

"I can arrange that. I like that." Luigi kisses him and covers her eyes with a hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Who am I?"

"I don't know."

"That's right."

**_Flashback ends... _**

back in the car, Luigi is still sitting and staring at Marco. Marco, trying to get his attention, "Dad... Dad... Who was that? How do you know him? He looked familiar. Have I met him?" Marco was frantic.

"No, you haven't met him. Have you met him?"

"No."

"We're late to get to your mother."

"Just sit here for a moment. You seem very upset."

Luigi mumbles to himself, "Guy just pulls up out of the blue... I mean... what is this world coming to?"

_**Flashback... **_

****Asign saying Blue Diamond City Motel. Luigi comes down an outside walkway towards an open room. Suddenly, he stops short and jumps back. He cautiously takes a second look and sees Marco and Felix sitting on the edge of a king size bed talking. Luigi is about to leave when there is a tap, tap, tap on his back. He spins around to see Joseph Banks who has come up behind him. "What's wrong?"

Luigi moves further from the room, "Nothing, I chickened out." He shoves a wad of money into his hand and practically runs away. Joseph cocks his head and wonders, while he watches him hurry away.

_**Flashback ends...**_

Luigi and Marco are in the car. Luigi starts the car. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Luigi pulls out onto the road. After they drive for a bit, "Dad?"

"Yes."

"Did you come home during the day last week?"

"No."

"Oh, I thought I saw you."

"You know, I did come home, come to think of it, on Thursday. I had a severe headache and I was driving in the neighborhood so I just darted in and out of the house." he studies Marco, "Where were you, Marco? I didn't see you?"

"I was down the street."

Marco studies the look in his father's eye as long as he dares and then turns away. As he drives along...

_**Flashback...**_

Joseph watching with his head cocked as Luigi hurries off. Joseph dials from a payphone to the roadhouse, Jacques answers, "Hey, Joseph... what?"

"What does Felix's father look like?"

"Very handsome... wavy black hair. He looks like a movie star."

"What does Marco Del Rossi's father look like?"

"A short guy... heavy set... balding..."

"No, this was a big huge guy. Six four... Nose broken... like he was a boxer." Joseph hangs up the phone and redials - smiling as though he has won the lottery.

_**Flashback ends...**_

Marco crawls into bed that night, thinking about the one-armed man, and realizes who's ring he was wearing "The same ring..."

Marco is jolted by Bob's voice. "That's not important. I will tell you what is important. The fan will soon be starting."

"Who are you? Who are you REALLY?"

Bob continued... "I am the One who wants to breathe through your nose and taste through your mouth."

Downstairs, his father paces the living room.

_**Flashback**_

****We see Luigi crush Joseph Banks' face and skull with a pipe until he is dead. We hear the gurgling of the Wind River behind him.

_**Flashback ends...**_

Luigi continues to pace. He wipes some sweat from his forehead.


	6. Bob revealed, Marco's death

**TUESDAY - THE NIGHT BEFORE**

The room is dark. Marco is pressed up against the headboard of his bed staring at the window. The fan ominously whirls in the hall. Bob appears in his window and enters the room. Bob moves down on top of him. His hand moves between his legs. Marco fights with all his might to keep staring at his face. To know it. To unlock it. His hands go up. He holds his face... squeezes it as he moves on top of him. "Who are you...Who ARE you...!" Slowly, what he always knew deep inside of him becomes clear. Bob becomes his own father, Luigi. He screams and passes out into hell.

--

**LAST MORNING OF MARCO'S LIFE**

Marco stares at a bowl of soggy cereal. His mother sits at the dining room table smoking. He pushes his spoon around in the cereal. Luigi stares at him.

"Marco, I would like to talk to you. Is something wrong?" Marco gets up and leaves the room. Luigi stares at the empty door. He waits for a moment and then follows him. His wife, nervously, watches him go. Marco is getting his school materials together when Luigi enters. "Marco. What's wrong this morning?"

Marco, eyes of fire, whispering a threat, "Stay away from me." Never taking his eyes off him, he works his way around him and leaves the room. Luigi watches his son go. His face changes. He knows Marco knows... and he knows what he has to do.

Marco walks to school. All the beautiful, natural sounds of morning sound like hell to him. Distorted chants from hell. At school, Marco studies the clock hand going round and round. Every sound in the room is distorted. The bell rings in slow motion. Marco rises from his chair. The chair he will never sit in again.

--

It's 10pm. Marco needs his fix so he drives to Dylan's before it got too late.

"Let's ditch this place and party." Dylan says.

"Not tonight. Just give me something to take home to hold me over till tomorrow."

"Why? Why not? Where are you goin'?"

Marco smiles and leans forward. He kisses him and Dylan responds. "Dylan, I'm goin' home. To bed... my nice warm bed..." They kiss again. He looks up and listens for his parents. Dylan whispers, "We can do it right here."

"Dylan..." He sees that Marco is not in the mood.

"You don't want me. You just want the stuff, don't ya?" Marco stares at him. Dylan continued, "It's okay." He reaches in his pocket and gives her a nice bag of coke plus pills. "Dylan's got it."

Marco, taking the packet, "Thanks, Dylan." looking at the packet, "And my little round friends, too." Dylan takes him to the door. He gives him a small kiss, "Good Night".

--

Midnight...Marco's room, the phone rings. "James... Yes, okay... No, James, I do love you, but... Okay, I'll meet you in fifteen minutes... " He hangs up the phone and does another line of cocaine then swallows down a handful of red round friends from Dylan - the pills."Fifteen minutes... god, why did I say that?... what did I say?..."

James drives up. Luigi's face appears looking out the front window. Marco jumps on the bike behind James and off they go.

James and Marco drive through the night. James brings the bike though the woods and stops in the little clearing. James tries to kiss Marco, he pushes him away. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"That's right. There's no place left to go is there, James?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know it and I know it."

"What is wrong with us?... We have everything."

"Everything, but everything."

"Oh, Marco..."

Mimicking him, "Oh, Marco..." he gives him a terrible slap.

James says ironically, "You always hurt the ones you love."

"You mean the ones you pity."

"Say anything you want... I know you love me and I love you."

Marco slips "I do love you." he whispers "Let's get lost together." They kiss again. Hot. Hands everywhere. Marco breaks away, he screams in terror at something behind James. "What?" He's confused. Marco is obviously hallucinating.

"Shit, maybe he'll kill you."

"What?"

"When he finds out."

"What?"

"Dylan killed a guy."

"What are you talking about? Dylan didn't kill anybody."

"You want to see...?"

"See what?"

Marco, disgusted "Right. Open your eyes, James. You don't know me. Even Ellie doesn't know me. Your Marco disappeared... It's just me now."

James grabs him trying to control him. He twists out of his arms. "How 'bout this, James?" he lifts his hand and gives him the finger. James ignores the finger and kisses him, but he's gone ice cold. "I think you want to take me home now, James." He leads him back to the bike. He won't start it.

"Oh, quit crying. I've had enough of your fucking caring." He kicks the bike to a start. Behind him, Marco watches and silently starts to cry. Marco and James on the bike make their way down to Sparkwood and Twenty One. Marco leans way back on the bike, looking up at the trees as they fly by in a dark blur.

"The trees... the trees..." Marco screams with agony and tries to get off as they approach the light. He falls off as they skid to a stop. James, confused and terrified, "Marco..."

Marco crawls back up and puts his hands around James' neck. "JAMES, I LOVE YOU!" For a moment he focuses on James. He looks like the Marco that James loves. Innocent and Beautiful. Marco turns and sees the woods. It pulls her. He releases his hold on James and runs into the waiting darkness. The red light swings in the wind above James. It turns green, but he doesn't move. When the light turns red again, James guns the engine and lifts the bike up on its back tire. James screams then roars down the road.

Marco runs up thru the woods. At the Packard Logging Road Marco meets Jacques, Buck and Felix all standing around Buck's red corvette.

Jacques smiles, "Right on time, baby."

"Buy me a ticket to The Great Went." Marco says, crypically.

"We're on our way, Baby."

"Let's go. Let's go all the way..." They pile into Buck's 'Vet and peel down the dirt road.

Jacques' cabin...The foursome getting roasted and toasted - very high. Jacques starts to tie Marco up with some light rope. Drugged and screaming, "Don't tie me up, tonight. Don't tie me up." Jacques and Buck laugh. Jacques starts to tie Marco up while Buck holds him. He struggles and screams begging them not to do it. With Marco tied up, Buck starts to tie up Felix. Later, both boys are half naked and have been tied up. Jacques is straddling Marco and is hurting him badly. Buck puts a One Eyed Jacks thousand dollar poker chip in his mouth. "Bite the bullet, baby."

Like a ghost Luigi appears in the window. No one sees him. Marco continues to scream. Buck gets up and goes for the bottle of bourbon. He takes a swig and then steps back to Jacques and Marco. "Let me have a little of that." referring to Marco.

"Let me have a little of that, baby." Jacques says, pointing at the bourbon. Buck holds the bottle tight. Jacques stands up and decks Buck with his big French Canadian paw. He grabs the spilling bottle from the floor and stumbles outside.

When Jacques comes out of the cabin, Luigi trips him, grabs the bottle and breaks it over Jacques head, knocking him out cold. Buck hears the crash and comes outside. He sees Jacques bleeding on the ground. He panics and weaves down the hill to his corvette and takes off. Luigi goes into the cabin. His smiling eyes are on Marco, and he screams, knowing whats going to happen.

Philip Gerard, the one-armed man, runs like a madman up the trail towards Jacques' cabin.

With the face of the devil, Luigi double time marches Marco and Felix out the cabin door and through the woods. Marco, screaming - pleading for his life. "DADDY... DADDY..."

Gasping for breath Gerard arrives at the cabin too late. He stares at the open doorway. Jacques lies passed out at his feet. Gerard cocks his head straining to hear something. He hears distant screams. "Bob, I can hear you singing."

Luigi hauls the two boys into a train car. He slides the door shut and it is completely quiet. The two shudder in the corner as he circles them. Luigi grabs Marco and begins to wrap twine around his arms bending the arms back. Marco whispers, "Are you going to kill me?"

Luigi hoists Marco up so that he hovers facing the floor a foot off the ground. He places a mirror on the floor directly under Marco's face. Luigi fulls pages of Marco's diary out of his pocket and shoves them in his face, "I always thought you knew it was me!"

Gerard arrives outside. He bangs on the train door. "LET ME IN. LET ME IN." The door opens a little bit because Felix is pushing it with his feet. Gerard reaches up to help him when suddenly he flies over his head having been hit. Felix hits the ground, his unconscious head bent back at an odd angle. Gerard listens to the sounds of murder inside the train car...Marco screaming. Knife entering flesh. Bob screaming. Bloody knife through the air. Luigi screaming. Gerard leans in to take a look and steps back laughing. He yells out for Bob to hear. "THAT'S HIS OWN DAUGHTER YOU'RE KILLING!" He continues to laugh and runs away from the train car. A few moments later Luigi stumbles out of the car carrying the body of Marco Del Rossi wrapped in plastic. Luigi's shirt is puffed out - a bloody towel inside. Luigi lowers the plastic shrouded Marco into the river.

**the end**


End file.
